


万恶资本主义夜船

by wumingxiaopengyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Yacht play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingxiaopengyou/pseuds/wumingxiaopengyou
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 11





	万恶资本主义夜船

之后两人躺在船头的休闲垫上欣赏洛杉矶海平线的残阳，玩着互相喂食水果的小游戏。有时用手，有时用嘴。

当Wanda咬着草莓递到Natasha嘴边时，她的演员小姐会故意先咬住她的下唇，再咬碎草莓，用舌头捋过汁水和Wanda的味蕾交换酸甜的味道。

“最后一颗了。”  
没等Natasha放进嘴里，Wanda拉过她的手腕，含住指尖和草莓，咽下后却没有放开Natasha的食指。

第一个指节，第二个指节，慢慢包裹住指根。舌尖自下而上舔过整根食指。口腔内壁吮吸着，发出啧啧的水声。Natasha能感觉到Wanda的舌上的味蕾颗粒滑过自己的指腹，温热滑嫩的口腔生怕自己手指离开似的挤压着。

被Wanda挑逗成功的Natasha知趣的将中指也滑了进去，身体靠近Wanda，两指夹住她的小舌后放开，弯曲着和她追逐嬉戏。Wanda双手握住Natasha的腕间，轻咬着她的指骨，像在炎热夏日吸食冰棒那样吞吐着她的双指。拉开，再次吸入口中用舌品尝，灰绿色眼睛中掩盖不住的浓浓欲火直视着Natasha。

“我想要你。”  
Wanda在女人的掌心留下一吻。不愿再忍受腿间欲望无人安抚。

“我的想法可能比你更强烈Wanda，如果你含我的时间再久一点，我可能直接到了。”

Natasha翻身压住Wanda，在她耳边低语着，手伸向Wanda后背的拉链。

“这条裙子你穿很漂亮。”  
Natasha拉下拉链，吻上了露出的白晰肩头和锁骨。

“但我还是更喜欢你脱掉了的样子。”  
连衣裙被褪去。

“这个也得脱掉。”  
Natasha回到Wanda胸前，舔吻着她的曲线。Wanda自觉的解开背后的搭扣，抓住女人的手抚上自己的饱满。

“Ah...你想她们吗Nat？”

“每晚都想。”  
Natasha用力揉捏两团软肉，把脸侧贴在了两峰之间，用面颊去感受那熟悉而肿胀的胸房，移开一只手，迫不及待的含了上去。舔吮吸咬着，舌尖围着粉色乳晕打转再压过发硬的顶端，牙齿时轻时重的啃咬嘴里的柔软，嘴唇离开之际还发出了“波”的一声。

Wanda按住女人的脑后，挺胸把自己另一边整个送上去。嘴里流出满足的低吟，她太爱Natasha的舌头了。美中不足的就是Natasha的衣服还蹭着她，Wanda渴望她光滑的皮肤，渴望零距离的肌肤之亲。

“把衣服快脱了！我要你赤裸着和我做！”

“Roger that.”

四只手迅速的剥下所有面料，两人炙热的身体终于紧密贴合在一起。喘息声顿时加重。

Natasha重新吻上Wanda的唇，舌头扫过她口腔里的每个角落，Wanda也用力的回吻着，加快吮吸对方小舌的频率，还能感受到残留的一丝草莓的香甜。

Natasha的手滑至Wanda腿间，正要碰上，Wanda的膝盖顶了上来分开了两人，Natasha跪在她腿间，眼中闪过一丝疑惑。

“En-emm～”

Wanda摇摇头，抬起脚踩在Natasha的左胸上，得逞似的坏笑着，另一条腿也攀上来，划过女人的脸颊，最后双脚一起勾住Natasha的脖子，微微用力往自己腿间带了带。

“今天不想要你的手指。”

Natasha挑了挑眉，马上懂了小女友的真实想法，一手抓住她纤细的脚踝，从踝骨到小腿，再到大腿的内侧，不紧不慢的落上细碎的亲吻，直至欲望的中心。

Wanda腿心的花瓣早已兴奋的颤抖，穴口被花液打湿。

“Lick me.”

趴在Wanda腿间，用鼻尖顶上小核往里挤压。

“Mmmm...”  
Wanda忍不住低吟出来，手握住了女人富有光泽的卷发。

Natasha双手分开深粉的花瓣，开始肆意的舔舐，由下至上舌尖的力量在褶皱上逐渐加重，到达花核时在上面来回蹂躏，嘴唇包住肉粒后牙齿故意轻咬了一口，惹的Wanda不停颤抖。小舌再次回到湿润的洞口，Wanda催促似的握紧了她的头发，向自己腿心挤压。

Natasha在入口处浅浅的探入，就是不进去，舌尖堵在洞口慢慢抽插。

“嗯...Nat..啊..快点伸进来啊..”  
Wanda的耐心几乎被磨光，破碎的呻吟溢出，大腿夹紧了Natasha的脑袋。

Natasha抬起头，金发女人胸前饱满不断的起伏，脸上欲求不满的表情尽收眼底。

Wanda托住女人的脸，拇指缓缓拂过她略带水光的颧骨。着迷的盯着那双勾人的深绿色猫眼。

“Fuck me，Nat... make me come...”

“Sure.”

但Natasha没有继续之前的动作，反而拿过一旁冰桶里那瓶没喝完的香槟。

“这么好的香槟，可不能浪费了呢。”  
Natasha倾斜瓶口，淡金色的液体滴落在Wanda胸口流至腹部，Natasha凑上前沿着液体在身体曲线上的流向把每一滴都圈入口中。滚烫唇舌和冰凉香槟的刺激让Wanda一时发不出声，只能颤抖着回应Natasha。

“Baby，我保证你会很难忘的。”  
Natasha握住瓶底，将瓶口对准小穴，慢慢的插了进去。

“Ahhh！Nat！”

冰镇过的玻璃瓶挤进Wanda兴奋的甬道，内壁挤压着光滑的瓶口，Natasha坏心的转动瓶底的角度，不停顶撞在Wanda的嫩肉上，激烈的呻吟回荡在海上，瓶内少量液体与杯壁的撞击声和Wanda甬道口淫靡的水声交合在一起。Wanda感觉自己好像溺在了海里而不是躺在平稳的船上，随着Natasha的持续抽动，瓶口刮到自己的敏感点，强烈的快感袭来，穴肉不断的抽搐着，Wanda甚至控制不住尖叫出声。

Natasha缓缓拔出瓶口，她看着Wanda的爱液沿杯壁流入底部少量的香槟里，晃了晃酒瓶，来到Wanda面前，对着滑腻的瓶口饮尽剩下的混合液体。

“Mmmm～ 香槟和你，两种我最喜欢的味道。”  
女人在喝完后满意的舔了舔嘴唇。

“混蛋。”  
尽管有一丝羞耻，Wanda还是宠溺的拉近两人的距离，抱紧Natasha舔吻着她，大腿还意犹未尽的摩擦女人的腰间，手掌拂上Natasha的翘臀用力揉捏。

温存一会儿后，Wanda翻身与Natasha交换了位置，金发与红发纠缠在一起。双手爱抚她的乳房同时啃咬着女人细腻的天鹅颈。

“轻一点baby，别留下印子，明天还有拍摄。”

“推了。”  
Wanda明显不满意她听到的话，小脾气上来后狠狠咬了一口Natasha的乳尖。

“啊...这个广告是拍戏的时候经纪人非让我接的，委屈你一下下好不好？”

见Wanda还撇着嘴没什么反应，Natasha亲了下她的鼻尖。

“至于那些拍不到的地方，你想怎么留印子都可以。”  
Natasha的手指点在Wanda腰窝上，用着自己调情时的语气安慰身上的女人。

“下次不准私自再接乱七八糟的广告了，我都可以给你。”

Wanda头埋在Natasha腿间，手指滑入花心用力抽送，门牙咬在光滑的花瓣上。

“你是我的Nat，只能是我的。”

“Yes...emmm...ah...always...”


End file.
